


Comienzos

by battyMadison



Series: Multiverso [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Body Worship, Bottom Will Graham, Caring Hannibal Lecter, Creampie, Established Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Fluff and Smut, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Humor, M/M, One Shot Collection, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Rimming, Top Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2020-05-28 08:07:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19389994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/battyMadison/pseuds/battyMadison
Summary: Tras un precipicio, supervivencia y duras decisiones. Hannibal y Will conllevan lo que es, finalmente, una unión que ya nada puede separar.--Serie de oneshots que exploran la vida de los Murder Husbands post TWotL y también la del hannigram AU de mi fic Efecto Mariposa.En este ficlet, Hannibal despierta un poquito drogado y su mente no logra comprender que está con Will, pasando a convertirse en "Hannibal, el adulador". Will solo se divierte.





	1. Post TWotL: El primer paso para la consumación romántica

**Author's Note:**

> Aquí iré poniendo pequeñas historias en lo que me gusta pensar es lo que ocurrió tras el final y principio del epílogo de Efecto Mariposa. Qué vamos, todos queremos que estos dos sean felices (lo dudo si hay cuarta temporada, así que vivamos a través de la IMAGINACIÓN)

La recuperación ha sido difícil para ambos. En su caso, la edad le ha jugado en contra mientras que lo saludable de su estilo de vida, incluso en prisión, le ha salvado de que sea peor. Al menos no tiene infecciones, solo el dolor lumbar proveniente de la caída y la tirantez que siente en la herida causada por la bala. Los años le pesan en el cuerpo.

En el caso de Will, que recién está por tocar los 40, la debilidad ha sido su cuerpo y los golpes que ha recibido en estos cinco años (más de uno por culpa del propio Hannibal). El hombro, todavía inmóvil, ha sido lo más difícil, Hannibal lo tiene bajo ejercicios de kinesiología para que no pierda movimiento.

Will ahora está en la ducha tras minutos de haber casi llegado a las lágrimas por el masaje que Hannibal le realizó en los omoplatos, tocando la zona inflamada donde la cuchilla del Dragón se enterró.

Hannibal está moviendo las frazadas de la cama cuando Will sale, toalla en mano secando su cabello, polera y bóxers para dormir.

—Sería mejor alternativa que usarás el secador —repite como cada noche, mientras se acomoda en su zona de la cama, y aunque no lo mira, sabe que Will ha puesto los ojos en blanco.

—Siempre se seca de todas formas, además que si le hecho aire parezco escoba de paja, con todo el pelo hacia los lados —se queja, dejando la toalla en su sillón y moviendo sus hombros hacia atrás, agradecido—. Por está sensación vale la pena la tortura por la que me haces pasar —dice con sabiduría cerrando los ojos y masajeándose el lado izquierdo.

—Vas muy bien en tu recuperación, Will —asevera, pensando en si podría leer mientras espera que el sueño llegue—, yo creo que pronto podremos reducir tus ejercicios a solo tres por semana.

Will se acuesta en su lado, su cuerpo destilando frío, y como sin querer se le hace hasta llegar a su lado. Hannibal contiene la respiración, consciente que no puede hacer lo mismo con la velocidad de su corazón al sentir a Will tan cerca, los rizos de su cabello apoyados en su cuello.

Esto es aún nuevo. Desde el abrazo en la playa y como se arrastraron hasta la seguridad, Chiyoh esperando por ellos en un auto. Desde que llegaron aquí, una cabaña en Alaska, mientras esperan a los documentos que les forjarán nuevas identidades para huir a América del Sur, recuperando sus fuerzas.

Es que quiere hacerlo feliz, llenar su vida, ofrecerle una relación que no esté basada en traiciones ni dolor. Will ha sido receptivo. Inquieto y desconfiado, pero cada día tiene pequeñas victorias, como ahora, Will apoyado en su costado, su respiración cada vez más apacible mientras se va durmiendo.

Hannibal quiere más. Olvida sus deseos por leer una novela, se mantiene quieto para no mover a Will, con mucha calma se acomoda mientras apaga la lámpara en su velador, dejando en oscuridad el dormitorio. Cuenta las respiraciones de Will, cierra los ojos y suspira, inhalando su exquisito aroma debajo de otros olores, al jabón y desodorante, a la menta en su boca, oliendo su esencia, su dulce Will Graham.

Con suavidad, más de la que se cree capaz, gira su cuerpo hasta dejarlos a ambos en sus costados, permitiéndose guiar un brazo hacia la cintura de Will, por encima de la polera, sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo. Quiere más, quiere atraerlo hacia sí, besar su frente, su boca, ponerse encima de él y alimentarle su amor, alimentarse de su cariño, de su lealtad. Se deja depositar un beso en la corona de su cabeza, entre los delgados bucles. Cierre los ojos y lo acompaña en sus sueños.

* * *

Es en las pequeñas cosas que Hannibal se deja sonreír. En conversaciones y secretos compartidos.

Y en el dolor, necesario para poder avanzar.

—Me engañaste —dice Will, ojos empañándose al observar el fuego, sentado a su lado—. No son solo las violaciones a las que me sometiste, fue que creí poder apoyarme —suspira con amargura—. Te había dicho que prefería no tener expectativas por lo mismo.

Hannibal guarda silencio. Es pesar lo que siente, y tan raro, culpabilidad. Es lo suficientemente consciente de que habían otros caminos que podrían haber atraído a Will, sin hacerlo pasar por todo esto. Pero su curiosidad. Solo puede contestar—: nunca más, no hay más juegos sin tu consentimiento.

Will descansa sus ojos en él, dolido—. ¿Podrías afirmarlo así, tan simple? —niega con la cabeza—, aún en la cárcel, tan lejos, me hiciste daño. Atentaste contra mi familia.

La mujer y el hijastro. Los celos y la posesividad lo embargan. Intranquilo. Cómo podría quedarse de brazos cruzados, cuando ya la espera lo mataba. Pero mira a Will, tan cerca. Con él aquí, eligiéndolo, aún después de todo—. Aprenderé a parar. Mi necesidad de ti, Will, es más grande que cualquier otro impulso. Esta compasión, tan inconveniente —responde, levantando ambas manos y telegrafiando su movimiento: acariciarle el rostro, sus mejillas.

Will pestañea con rapidez, respira hondo. Sus párpados caen cerrados y murmura Hannibal, levantando el mentón. Tan minúscula la acción, tan significativa—. Antes de ti y ahora. Eres tan mío como he sido tuyo —susurra, unas líneas que empujan su respiración a la boca de Hannibal, quien se acerca para comerle esas palabras, para lamerlas de sus labios.

Siente las manos de Will en su cuello, su cuerpo apretándose desde el costado. Hannibal lo empuja contra el apoyabrazos, sintiendo un calor en su interior, permitiéndose esta pasión poseerlo, quitarle el control. Oh, los labios de Will, su tibio cuerpo, el latir de su corazón, Hannibal nunca podría haber recreado esta escena con tanta perfección, ni el Will de su palacio mental se parece, una copia de cartón al que tiene entre sus brazos.

Murmura su nombra, sin cansancio, cuando sus bocas se separan. Lo llama amado, cariño. Mío, mío, mío. Lo dice en inglés, en italiano y lituano. Las palabras parecen carecer de sentido al repetirlas tanto, Will gimiendo contra él, moviendo sus caderas, tirándole el cabello, contestándole que sí.

No sabe cuánto rato están así, horizontales, con las piernas fuertes de Will apretándose contra sus muslos. Siente, muy bien, cuando el placer culmina con un quejido sordo de parte de su amado, con un pequeño gruñido saliendo de él, mordiendo el cuello blanco de Will.

Es minutos después, respirando tranquilos, que Will demuestra que sigue siendo él mismo—. Uff, tenemos que sacarnos esto o sino terminaremos llorando y nadie quiere recordar su adolescencia.

Hannibal eleva las comisuras de su labio. No admitirá que sonríe—. Bien podría invitarte entonces a mi cuarto, un baño tibio creo que es la forma perfecta para cerrar esta noche.

Will lo empuja, sacándoselo de encima. Carraspea, mejillas rojas y ojos honestos y satisfechos—. No tengo ningún mejor lugar donde estar.

* * *

Su vida con Will es perfecta, aún más de lo que imaginó. Discuten, y se realizan pequeñas manipulaciones, nada que termine con ellos en dolor o tratándose de matar.

Will es tan arisco como amoroso. Se pone tieso a su lado, cuando se le acerca, pero Hannibal tiene que solo tocar los rizos de su cabello para tenerlo relajado en su costado, adormilado.

Es brusco y malhumorado en las mañanas. Rascándose el sueño de los ojos, mechones hacia los lados, barba desastrosa. Hannibal lo adora, besa sus mejillas y le pone el café en las manos, riendo cuando Will se lo saca de encima con una mano, ceño fruncido mientras se queja de algo, de alguien.

Porque claro, el que sigan en Alaska no ha significado que no retomaran contacto humano, al menos con el pequeño pueblo al sur. Nadie que los reconozca mientras se preparan para viajar a América del Sur.

Argentina o Chile, algo tranquilo, lejos de las ciudades, pero lo suficientemente cerca como para cazar. Will ya le puso los términos a eso: puede hacer lo que quiera, siempre y cuando no ponga en peligro la vida que han armado.

Y que no le pida más.

—Esto soy. Esta es mi conversión —le dice Will, acostado en su costado, con una mano dibujando figuras en su torso. Levanta la cabeza para mirarlo fijo—. Desde que te conozco has estado probándome, tratando de ver en qué evolucionaré, lo que saldrá de la crisálida. Esto es, Hannibal.

—No podría querer nada más —contesta, tomando su mano entre las suyas, besándole los nudillos.

Pero Will no sonrié—. Necesito que lo entiendes, de verdad. No soy quien te pidió llorando que dejaras de mentirme. Pero tampoco soy quien fingió ser la misma clase de bestia que tú —cierra los ojos—. Cazar al dragón fue tan hermoso como destructivo. No sé si sea capaz de nuevo de eso, mi violencia es justa —admite, frunciendo el ceño—, pero no puedo guiarme por ella, hay otras emociones más, Hannibal.

Hannibal cabecea, besa ahora su cabello, lo aprieta ante sí.

—¿Es suficiente? —pregunta Will, escondiendo su cara en su clavícula, clavando sus manos entre sus costillas—. ¿Soy suficiente?

Recuerda al Will que conoció donde Crawford. Una suma de fobias y neurosis. Se le vienen a la mente las escenas del Will seductor, tan embriagantemente oscuro y divino. Piensa en el Will cansado y herido, en cama, castigándole con su indiferencia. Y en su Will, un cordero furioso, vestido de sangre, arrojándolos al vacío.

Por supuesto que es suficiente. Ha entendido que no puede forjar la perfección, que Will se aleja de todas las singularidades a las que está acostumbrado. Nunca más, sus juegos mentales no caminarán laberintos donde romper a su amado sea una respuesta, una solución.

Toca la herida que dejó en su vientre, mientras que con la otra mano aleja los rizos de su frente. Mira con compasión y amor a los ojos azules que nunca ha podido traspasar al papel—. Eres un regalo, mi querido Will —susurra, recibiendo el beso de su amado.


	2. Post TWotL: Will realmente lo creía incapaz de amar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ciertas confesiones son compartidas en la noche. Will habla con Hannibal sobre Bedelia citando a Dante y todo termina de una forma perfecta.

En la oscuridad suceden confesiones. Hannibal habla de un invierno de décadas, del frío y del hambre. De la sed. El inicio de su comprensión de sí mismo, de esa falta de humanidad que desde que nació experimentó. Un hecho coyuntura que encaminó un destino que venía ya engendrado.

Will escucha. No responde. No dice nada. Solo la luz que entra por las cortinas permite apreciar las palabras detrás de sus ojos, el profundo entendimiento que solo él puede sentir. La pura empatía, su perfecto complemento.

Es en la oscuridad, otra noche, cuerpos apretados antes de dormir, como si sus huesos se pudiesen fundir que Will habla—. No creía que fueses capaz de sentir.

Hannibal detiene el movimiento de su mano en la espalda de Will, atento a lo que sigue—: Fascinación, obsesión —murmura cándidamente Will—, pero Bedelia me lo aclaró, no sin utilizar una pretenciosa cita de Dante. Me dijo que estabas enamorado de mí.

Sus dedos siguen congelados en las figuras geométricas que estaba marcando en la columna de Will, bajando entre su espina, contando las vértebras. Siente curiosidad y cierta frustración—. Creí que mis acciones podrían haberte revelado mi intención contigo. ¿Ni siquiera mi entrega fue suficiente?

Los músculos de Will se tensan bajo su palma. Su respuesta es escueta—. Nuestra relación no está escrita en romanticismo.

—Tú mismo me dijiste, cuando la taza se quebró de nuevo, que me habías cambiado. ¿No fue eso?

Will niega con la cabeza—. No, te había cambiado porque ya no eras infalible, porque fuiste humano —responde, cerrando sus ojos, las pestañas perdiéndose en la luz de la ventana—. Por tu fascinación, lo supe con tu corazón en la capilla. Pero trataste de comerme, Hannibal, si no hubiese sido por los hombres de Mason-

—No lo habría hecho —afirma con la voz firme, acento marcándose en las sílabas—. Me habría detenido, Will, no podría haber terminado.

Un silencio embriaga la escena, roto por Will, quien se endereza, sentándose a horcajadas en sus caderas, su figura perdida en la noche—. Es curioso. Recuerdo Minnesota, cuando te dije que podía ver y lo que creí que significaba para ti. Que era nuevo juguete y que solo querías saber qué pasaría después.

De un movimiento se separa para salir de la cama, caminando hasta la ventana donde se reclina. Hannibal lo espera, sin hablar.

—Siempre queriendo saber qué pasaría después. Mi imprevisibilidad. Eso era. Más llamativo que los otros, quienes pasaron antes que yo, lo suficientemente interesante como para que me sacaras de la cárcel, mejor modelo que Randall o Margot —se lleva las manos a la cabeza—. ¿Cómo podría saber que era más?

El suelo está frío debajo de sus pies desnudos, pero no lo siente mientras va hacia Will, quien continúa, voz incesante—. Te he perdonado, Hannibal. Es tan difícil, me destroza y me reconforta de igual forma. Me quitaste todo, pero me sacaste de Muskrat en brazos —concede, un cierto titubeo cuando continúa—, pero, mierda, Hannibal, trataste de devorar mis malditos sesos.

Hannibal se detiene a centímetros, incómodo en su propia piel, una sensación inquietante—. No soy normal, Will. Y eres una ruptura en mi clase de normalidad, nunca antes pasé por algo similar. Me comiste el corazón y no he conocido otra forma de amar.

Will sonríe, no es hasta que se acerca más que se da cuenta de la húmedad en sus mejillas—. Hannibal, lo sé. Hoy, pero —hace un mohín con los labios—, las heridas no sanan de la noche a la mañana. Y tu amor evolucionó. Si me has amado desde que me viste, como has dicho, pero no siempre ha sido constructivo para mí.

En momentos lo tiene entre sus brazos, en la mecánica de la noche del Dragón—. He pensado mil maneras en las que podría haber proseguido sin hacerte tanto daño, Will. Solo queriendo que la taza se volviera unir, aunque fuese en tu mente. Podría haberte enviado a un buen neurólogo. Haberte mostrado a Abigail. Haber conversado luego de tu clase de perdón. Tantas escenas que esperé mientras te recosté en tu casa, mientras dormías. Cuando despertaste —cierra los ojos, contando sus respiraciones, mimetizadas en una sola—, supe que sería diferente. 

—Creo que lo sabía, pero no podría entenderlo. Había sido tanto dolor y, Hannibal, no quería seguir sintiéndolo. Tus pistas siempre me dejaron sangrando, tu cariño con un borde afilado.

—Pero ya no más, amado —responde firme, besando los bucles debajo de su mentón, atrayendo a Will para guiarlo a la cama, donde los acuesta a ambos en sus costados, sin soltarle la mano—. Bien dices, mi amor evolucionó. No podría verte, así nada más, tener una convulsión delante de mí. Coser al cerdo de Mason por lo que te hizo, se sintió como un placer justo, como tu especie de violencia, algo por ti, para ti. Que tu dolor fuese por mis manos no es algo que me es más aceptable, es apuñalarme a mí mismo.

Will suspira, una de sus manos toca su pecho, su corazón—. Como una bestia que aprendió a amar. Al menos Bedelia hizo algo útil con lo cara que es su hora.

Hannibal sonríe, tan hosco que es Will Graham—. ¿Qué te dijo?

Los labios de Will se vuelven divertidos, pero sus ojos serios—. Que solo con mirarme te alimentas. ¿Es así?

Hannibal lo besa, despacio, un roce quieto—. Mi Will, eres lo único que me ha saciado. No podría volver a sentir hambre junto a ti.

Will se le pone encima y Hannibal lo ama, lo desea, lo consume con la única forma que sabe nunca lo perderé. Es tan profundo su sentir, tan fuera del abanico de emociones que siempre ha controlado, que ha creado como guía en su vida.

Esta perfección. Dolor, traición, curiosidad, fascinación. El no saber nada, qué pasará, qué sentirá. El reflejarse tan perfectamente y de forma tan distinta. Solo con Will experimenta esto, una soledad inmensa al no tenerlo. Un deseo tan profundo. Cómo pudo pensar por un momento en que solo fue fascinación, en que podría controlar sus pasos.

Will lo abraza con fuerza, sus dedos tocan la cicatriz en su espalda, su boca gime su nombre y sus caderas se mueven despacio, tan despacio. Hannibal zigzaguea sus muslos, sus miembros chocando, duros por los movimientos, mojándose entre sí.

Los jadeos acompañan una sinfonía. Will lleva una de sus propias manos hacia atrás, hacia su culo, Hannibal no lo ve pero siente como Will se aprieta contra él, escucha el sucio sonido del orificio aun abierto de Will, ensanchándose con los dedos que entran en él.

—Me alimentas, también —gime Will, besándole el cuello, Hannibal quieto debajo de él, sus caderas moviéndose al compás de Will, besando su frente, girándose hasta tenerlo encima—, me dueles y me reconfortas —repite Will, separándose lo suficiente, llevando ambas manos hacia atrás, con una tocándole la polla para ponerla en posición, arrastrándose con lentitud en ella, ensartándose y comenzando a cabalgar.

Hannibal trata de verlo, pero en las sombras, solo lo escucha. Cierra los ojos y se imagina a Will, acompañado de las sensaciones, el peso extra en sus caderas, sus piernas moviéndose para levantar a su preciosa carga, la estrechez que aprieta su pene, sus testículos endureciéndose ante el potente clímax que se avecina. Repite el nombre de Will, y le dice amado, amado, amado cuando su cuerpo se arquea y se viene en el interior de Will, sintiendo su semen esparcirse, escapándose por las comisuras abiertas del agujero, mojando sus muslos.

Will jadea y solloza, continuando con su ritmo, Hannibal levanta su espalda, hasta sentarse con Will, quien lo aprieta con sus piernas, gimiendo su nombre, tan cerca. Hannibal besa su pelo, deja que Will se eche hacia atrás, lo suficiente para arquearse, permitiéndole ver su rostro entre las líneas de luz en el dormitorio. Sus facciones un rictus de ese hermoso dolor que tan bien sufre Will, del único dolor que Hannibal quiere darle el resto de su vida, este exquisito éxtasis.

Es un pequeño sufrimiento cuando Will lo estrecha con sus músculos anales, tan profundo en su interior mientras se suaviza. Su orgasmo es silencioso, con labios apretados, sin siquiera tocar su miembro. Se le cae encima, agotado, y Hannibal lo rodea entre sus brazos, el sudor comenzando a secarse.

—Podría alimentarte siempre, Hannibal —dice Will con la voz ronca, arqueándose como un gato mientras se separa, el espeso semen saliéndose de su interior, manchándolos a ambos. Hannibal ignora la mueca de disgusto de su amado, lo atrae hacia él, su mano volviendo a la espalda de Will, a sus figuras, acercándose hasta sus nalgas para acariciar entre ellas.

—Mmm, no más —responde somnoliento Will, acomodándose entre sus brazos. Hannibal desiste, caballerosamente, depositando otro beso en los rizos de Will, dejándolo estirado como una estrella de mar mientras busca una toalla para limpiarlos.

Está caminando de vuelta, cuando la voz de Will lo hace, una vez más, feliz.

—Podríamos agradecerle a Bedelia. Una visita.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yaaaaa, acá iré poniendo lo que se me ocurra post canon. no iba a haber smut originalmente, pero bueno, Will Graham es un pequeño putillo y Hannibal es el caníbal más fácil de la faz de la tierra.


	3. Post TWotL: Las artes de amar el culo de Will

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A veces Hannibal no puede no ponerse a pensar en lo mucho que le fascina estéticamente Will, en especial su hermoso trasero.

Hannibal Lecter piensa de sí mismo como un connoisseur de cosas bellas. Mucho antes de su estadía en Italia, apreciando a los grandes maestros, ya había encontrado la oscura preciosura en el lamento humano y en la muerte. Pero fue en Florencia que conoció el arte, la pureza visual y maravillosa.

En el plano carnal ha sido similar, más que necesidad ha sido por la estética. Incluso Alana, con sus muslos pálidos y el sonrojo en sus mejillas, o Bedelia y la curvatura de su cuerpo.

Debe confesar que, sin embargo, lo que lo atrajo a Will Graham, por cliché que suene, fue su mente. Desde el primer vistazo a esos ojos neuróticos y perfil malhumorado, murmurando de psicoanálisis, Hannibal quiso entrar en sus pensamientos, consumirlo y entender el mecanismo de su sinapsis.

Claro que encontrarlo después en la puerta, vestido con una delgada camiseta y unos bóxers viejos, fue como dicen, la guinda de la torta. Y es que a un apreciador de cosas hermosas como él, no le quedaba nada más que desear poseer la indomable belleza que es Will Graham.

Más de cinco años desde su primer encuentro y tras tanto dolor, errores y pasión, puede afirmar que esto, estar aquí en este lugar, es la máxima perfección, estética y carnal.

—Por dios, Hannibal, ¿ahora por qué paraste? —gimotea molesto Will, hundiendo más la cabeza entre sus hombros mientras levanta la espina, generando un arco espléndido de su espalda que deja en un ángulo perfecto su culo.

Hannibal traga, solo moviendo sus manos a las nalgas de Will, apretándolas despacio y separándolas para poder ver como la cabeza de su polla atraviesa el rosado agujero que solo se contrae con la acción. Traga otra vez, sintiendo el sudor rodar por su rostro, caer por su nariz—, estoy apreciando mi banquete, mi querido Will. Me enmudece tenerte así —responde con la voz entrecortada.

Will arquea más su columna, empalándose en todo el miembro, gimiendo con placer mientras continúa sus movimientos con un sonido obsceno, follándose por sí solo—, vamos Hannibal, yo sé que a tu edad estas cosas se hacen más furtivas, pero preferiría que me apreciaras poniendo más de tu parte.

Chiquillo atrevido, su Will. Suelta sus nalgas para tomarlo de las caderas y apreciarlo como quiere, moviéndose con fuerza y abriéndole más las piernas, hasta que puede poner sus muslos sobre sus rodillas, quitándole casi cualquier posibilidad de continuar su propio vaivén.

Will solo responde con una serie de quejidos, enterrando su cara en la almohada que tiene entre los brazos—, dios, Hannibal, ¡por favor! —le ruega, tratando de sobarse en la sábana—, me lo estás haciendo tan bien, cuando te pones así… ahhhh… ¡por favor!

¿Cuántas veces soñó con un momento así, en su prisión, con tener a Will Graham entre sus brazos, deshecho de placer tras ser tan completamente poseído? Mantiene una mano en su cadera y la otra la mueve a su torso, acariciando sus pezones, empujándolo aún más contra la cama mientras le besa el cuello. Siente los músculos de Will contraerse todavía más y _dios_ , es imposible no venirse frente a tal increíble delicia. Gime, dejando sus movimientos cada vez más lento hasta solo detenerse.

Suspira entre los rizos de Will, respirando fuerte mientras se despega de la sudorosa espalda de su amado. Se queda de rodillas y con reverencia vuelve a tomar la posición anterior, separando las nalgas de Will mientras retira su miembro, viendo el pequeño orificio, tan enrojecido, pestañar y soltar su semen, haciéndolo caer entre esos muslos tiritones.

—¡Qué! —le dice indignado Will, cuando no siente un nuevo toque, girando solo su cabeza, ojos empapados y rostro sonrojado, sus labios lucen igual de rojos, tras reiteradas mordidas—, ¿me vas a dejar así? Que esto es una relación equitativa —aprovecha que ya nada le pesa encima para sobajearse contra la sábana de nuevo. Adora su falta de inhibición, la total libertad que tiene junto a él, que ha podido conseguir.

—Por supuesto que no, mi querido Will —responde, acariciando uno de esos suaves y gruesos muslos, dignos de cualquier epopeya griega. Lo empuja despacio, hasta que lo mueve más hacia adelante, permitiéndole arrodillarse entre sus piernas abiertas.

Satisfecho con la postura, ahora empuja las rodillas de Will, quien se queja con escepticismo, hasta tenerlo en una perfecta posición con su torso contra la cama y su culo frente a su rostro. No es difícil volver a separar las mejillas coloradas que tapan su premio: el agujero de Will luce rojo por el abuso de sus estocadas y el semen sigue cayendo con lentitud, lo que hace aún más necesario acercar su boca y darle un sucio beso.

—Ahh —gime Will, entendiendo la idea y volviendo a hundir su cabeza, emitiendo pequeños lloriqueos cuando Hannibal suma su lengua a su banquete—, dios, Hannibal, por qué te gusta tanto esto —murmura sin poner énfasis en la pregunta.

Por razones de fuerza mayor, Hannibal no contesta, solo se dedica a lamer el orificio suelto y abierto de su amado después de tantas embestidas, a saborear lo que ha dejado en su interior, mordiendo con suavidad de vez en cuando una de las nalgas de Will, enrojecidas también por el golpe contra sus caderas.

—Eres delicioso —dice al final, separando su boca y soltando las nalgas, llevándose una mano para limpiarse el rostro—, si hubiera aplicado esta solución a mi dilema de comerte, quizás nos habríamos ahorrado muchos problemas.

Will suspira largamente, sus caderas moviéndose sin ritmo, y ojos cerrados, mejilla apoyada en la almohada—, no metas tus chistes de canibalismo en este momento, solo ponte a trabajar.

—Como gustes, mi amor —susurra con voz ronca, mientras ocupa solo una mano para separar el culo de Will, con la otra utilizando dos dedos para penetrarlo nuevamente. Con experiencia, los acerca a su próstata, masajeándola como sabe que le gusta. Cuando siente esos músculos comenzar apretarse en clara señal del orgasmo acercándose, aleja los dedos, tocando el perineo y luego la parte baja de los muslos.

—¡Hannibal! Por favor, por favor —ruega Will, casi desarmado en la cama, su torso moviéndose con sus fuertes respiraciones.

—Quiero que te abras para mí, Will, que participes en mi banquete —le responde, viendo el agujero volver a pestañar con necesidad, cerrándose y volviéndose a abrir, botando el semen que le queda, los contornos todavía sonrojados y tan exquisitos.

Will gruñe, mientras se acomoda mejor en el colchón, poniendo su peso en las rodillas y hombros y soltando su almohada para llevar ambas manos hasta sus propias nalgas, estirándolas y abriéndolas de par en par—, en mi perfil del destripador nunca se me ocurrió poner que era un viejo pervertido —advierte en un tono rebelde.

La insolencia le gana una pequeña palmada en su mejilla izquierda, suavizada con un beso y la lengua de Hannibal en su interior, otra vez. Sus gemidos se vuelven altos y cálidos, una sinfonía perfecta y amorosa que Hannibal premia entre besos y una penetración fuerte, hasta que lo siente contraerse con mayor fuerza, sus músculos afirmando su lengua como tantas veces han apretado su polla, un grito alto que parece un sollozo y el olor a semen impregnando las sábanas.

Will suspira mientras se estira como una estrella de mar en la cama, todavía con sus miembros temblando y casi ronroneando, creyendo que ya ha terminado, por lo que Hannibal se acuesta a su lado, atrayéndolo contra sí, besándole la boca.

Lame el contorno de sus labios, acaricia su lengua en un beso que parece infinito, agotándole el aire, mientras lo abraza, poniéndolo casi encima, y acercando su mano por su espalda hasta sus nalgas.

Will se separa un poco para verlo a los ojos, rostro curioso—. ¿No creerás que puedo correrme de nuevo? Ya no somos tan jóvenes —le indica con reproche, pero sin hacer gesto de alejarse, sino que permitiendo las caricias.

—Pero jóvenes de espíritu sí, y no conozco a nadie más resiliente que tú, mi querido Will —afirma con adoración, utilizando esta vez tres dedos para jugar con el interior de su amado, acariciando primero el borde del agujero maltratado, suavizando el gesto y luego penetrándolo de un movimiento. Will se le aprieta, gimiendo en voz baja, diciendo que no, no puede, pero no dejando de mover sus propias caderas al ritmo que él mismo pone mientras se folla en su mano.

 _Ah_ , ser joven de nuevo, pero la edad no lo acompaña con una nueva erección, pero sí el placer carnal, estético y emocional de tener a Will emitiendo quejidos contra él, sudado y delicioso. Podría vivir en este momento el resto de su vida, piensa, mimando a su amado, una imagen perfecta con la que podría acariciarse a sí mismo por toda la eternidad.

Con su otra mano mueve los rizos húmedos de su rostro, le acaricia la mejilla y le besa los labios con ternura, le dice que lo ama, y que es suyo, y que solo lo quiere hacer feliz. Le proclama cómo en todos sus años nunca ha visto una cosa tan preciosa como él, tan exquisita.

Los movimientos de Will siguen despacio, cómo si simplemente descansar con algo en su interior fuera suficiente, estar tan lleno de Hannibal que solo puede suspirar su nombre una y otra vez hasta llevarse una mano a su miembro, masturbándose al ritmo de sus caderas, penetrándose con más rapidez en los dedos.

—Me vas a matar —murmura con los ojos cerrados, unas cuantas lágrimas escapándose por la comisura, su boca roja hecha un puchero que Hannibal no escatima en devorar, apresurando el movimiento de sus dedos, golpeando su próstata con perfección. Will suelta un maullido casi ahogado y se lleva la otra mano a su torso, apretando un delicioso pezón y es la acción necesaria para que se venga entre sus vientres, temblando casi de dolor.

Hannibal saca sus dedos del agujero ya hinchado y se gira, hasta tener debajo de él a Will, besando su boca laxa, moviendo sus piernas abiertas y bajando para lamer la nueva carga que ha quedado en su abdomen.

Cuando termina, se arrodilla para ver y grabar en su palacio mental la imagen de Will Graham demasiado follado para moverse y poner cara de malhumor. Su rostro, aún sonrojado, solo contiene una sonrisa satisfecha. El escenario es destruido cuando Will se yergue un poco, una mueca de dolor en su rostro, atrayéndolo hasta sí y besándole los labios.

—Creo que tienes un punto, un banquete así te podría haber ganado un ticket más rápido al corazón de Will Graham —susurra contra su boca y Hannibal no puede más que abrazarlo y volver a hundirlo entre las sábanas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esto es puro filthy porno tras pensar mucho en Will Graham, pero bueno, no sería el fandom de Hannibal sin un poquito de rimming, no?


	4. Post TWotL: Hannibal drogado es Hannibal, el adulador

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal despierta un poquito drogado y su mente no logra comprender que está con Will, pasando a convertirse en "Hannibal, el adulador". Will solo se divierte.

Will suspira, preocupado y cansado. Hannibal es el tipo más obstinado del mundo y tiene una salud de hierro. En los tres años que llevan juntos nunca antes se ha enfermado, siempre con ese maldito rostro de superioridad que le queda tan bien, haciendo de doctor las veces en que Will cae resfriado.

(Y sí, lo cuida muy bien, como si de alguna forma tratara de redimir su tratamiento hacia la encefalitis).

Hasta hace dos días cuando los embates del destino le permitieron sufrir un cólico renal horrible que lo hizo estar paseándose toda la noche, en silencio y con esa cara mortal que Will sabe significa solo cosas atroces. Y bueno, para un hombre con el umbral de dolor ilimitado que tiene Hannibal, claramente debió ser algo difícil seguramente relacionado a su avanzada edad (el comentario no le hizo gracia tampoco).

Lo único que tenían a disposición era una tableta de Tramadol, y Will no está seguro de cuántas pastillas se tomó Hannibal, pero luego de unas horas, con el cólico controlado, se quedó dormido.

Sigue de esa forma después de casi 12 horas.

Así que ahora está aquí, acostado a su lado, cabeza en la almohada y sosteniéndole una mano. Cree que podría quedarse dormido en su polera vieja y pantalones de buzo grises, aprovechando el calor del cuerpo de Hannibal.

Pero dicho cuerpo se empieza a mover, despertando, un pequeño quejido escapándose de sus labios.

Will se levanta listo para pasarle un vaso de agua fría que tiene en su velador, mirándolo fijamente y preparado para cómo sea que amanezca.

El rostro de Hannibal se arruga, petulante, abre un ojo y lo vuelve a cerrar con otro quejido, así que Will se acerca y se sienta con cuidado en el colchón—. Aquí, un poco de agua —le dice en voz baja, sosteniendo el vaso hacia él. 

Hannibal finalmente abre los ojos, mirando el vaso con dedicación y bebiéndolo hasta al fondo, enfocando después la vista en él. Sus pupilas lucen adormiladas y sin esa intensidad que tanto lo caracteriza.

Algo murmura en lituano y Will frunce un poco las cejas, sin entender, pero aprovecha el desfase idiomático para dejar el vaso en el mueble.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —pregunta, dándose cuenta que Hannibal lo sigue mirando fijo, rostro confundido—, ¿Hannibal?

Hannibal abre la boca y la cierra, su rostro aún más confundido—, creo que no me encuentro bajo control de mis facultades mentales.

Lo afirma con una voz que claramente Will reconoce como la de alguien bajo los efectos de un poderoso calmante. Alguien que se encuentra más volado que un gato con _catnip_. 

Pero porque lo ama, se aguante el reír—. Te llenaste de calmantes. Te dije que esto pasaría pero ya sabes, siendo tu arrogante ser me ignoraste y seguiste tu propio consejo. Así que me he quedado contigo como si fuera tu enfermero personal.

Hannibal lo sigue observando con rostro desconcertado, rompiendo el silencio tras unos segundos—. Lamento confesar que no recuerdo quién es.

 _Qué_.

Qué jodida mierda. Sabe que su cara está pasando por decenas de sentimientos porque sí, tiene uno de esos rostros expresivos a cagar—. Qué —dice sin marcar ningún signo de interrogación.

—No recuerdo haberlo visto —responde Hannibal con más lentitud de la normal, pestañeando varias veces, tan jodidamente volado que no debería ser tierno—, pero si está en la que parece ser mi habitación, vestido así, me imagino que me conoce bien.

Ja, subestimación del siglo, que tal si prueba con _eres mi peor pesadilla._ Will se lleva una mano al rostro, apretándose el puente de la nariz. Con Hannibal siempre son dolores de cabeza—. Digamos que sí. Digamos que estas en lo correcto.

—Eso creo —responde con seriedad Hannibal, pronunciando con mucha concentración, su acento casi haciendo incomprensible sus palabras—, pero me gustaría aun así saber su nombre.

Will sonríe—, Wil Graham a tus órdenes.

Y ahí está, esa mirada de puta madre que pone Hannibal cuando está cariñoso (que vamos, lo está siempre si se trata de Will)—. Encantado de conocerlo —afirma en tono elegante y con descoordinación le toma una mano, plantando un beso demasiado húmedo para ser cómodo en el dorso.

Will hace una mueca—, ya me veo si hubieras hecho eso mismo cuando nos conocimos.

Los ojos drogados de Hannibal se vuelven más amorosos—, me gustaría imaginar una cantidad infinita de escenarios en la que tengo el privilegio de verlo por primera vez.

Ay señor, ¿y cómo mierda sigue hablando con tanta elocuencia? No puede evitar que sus mejillas ardan ante el halago, nunca ha sido bueno recibiendo cumplidos (y Hannibal ama provocarle sonrojos por igual).

—Me imagino que si está en mi cama —continua Hannibal—, nuestra relación debe ser cercana.

—Algo así.

—Un excelente regalo de mí para mí, entonces. 

Hannibal drogado es Hannibal, el adulador. Will baja un poco la vista y lo mira desde debajo de sus pestañas, mordiéndose un poquito el labio inferior antes de contestar—, soy tu esposo.

La boca de Hannibal se abre en gesto de sorpresa digno de un dibujo animado. Es una acción tan poco propia de él que Will no puede no reír—. ¿Hace cuánto? 

—Unos tres años —responde sonriendo, cómodo en saberse tan querido, incluso en estas circunstancias.

Hannibal se recupera del asombro y ahora luce esa sonrisa satisfecha que lo caracteriza pero que al estar tan drogado lo hace ver un poco idiota—. Solo una criatura con una belleza natural tan exquisita podría provocar el fin a mis años de soltería.

Cómo si eso hubiese sido el punto de su romance—. Claro, claro, cuando me presenté al baile de gala me invitaste una pieza y de ahí llegamos a esto —contesta con sarcasmo.

Hannibal lo mira sorprendido, la ironía volando por sobre su cabeza—, ¿en un baile? —repite.

—No.

No se pondrá a resumir su cortejo sangriento y el que _sí, me enamore de ti pese a que eres el origen de mis mayores sufrimientos. Es que sí, soy un poco masoquista y eres un sádico terrible y eso es tan sensual_.

Hannibal le toma la mano, llamando a su atención—, pero Will, cuéntame más de ti, si me permites tutearte. Podría mirarte por siglos, pero quiero escuchar tu voz.

Maldita sea este caníbal amoroso.

—Me gustan mucho los perros —confiesa sincero—, y me gustas mucho tú.

Hannibal frunce el ceño de manera adorable—, y qué más.

—Y me gustan tus metáforas y hasta me río de tus horribles chistes a veces —le confiesa.

El rostro de Hannibal, si es posible, se muestra más embelesado—, mi cuerpo y mi mente están ejecutando una serie de reacciones que solo me indican tu cercanía, y el calor en mi pecho al tenerte aquí a mi lado me reconforta.

 _Maldito caníbal amoroso_.

Pero algo en la expresión de Hannibal se cruje, lo cual se vuelve notorio cuando no se esfuerza por mantenerse inescrutable, su rostro revelándolo todo.

—¿Que ocurre? —pregunta con preocupación, apretándole la mano y poniendo la otra en su vientre, pensando en que quizás el cólico retornó.

—¿Cuánto me conoces, Will? —pregunta Hannibal, casi un puchero en sus labios, ojos arrugándose con angustia.

—Lo suficiente para ser tu marido. 

Hannibal lo sigue mirando triste y como si su mundo se derrumbara, tan dramático como siempre—, entonces no es verdadero tu amor.

—Qué —repite en la misma inflexión que antes.

—Si supieras lo que hay detrás de mi carisma y personalidad —suspira profundo, mirada desenfocada hacia detrás de su hombro, gesto victoriano de tristeza.

Will pone los ojos en blanco—. ¿Qué? ¿Que eres un horrible caníbal?

Por segunda vez la boca de Hannibal se abre como un pescado, su mano apretándolo con fuerza, nudillos blancos—, _oh_ , Will —dice al fin, y ahora sus ojos se empañan de emoción—, por algo me casé contigo si he revelado mi naturaleza.

No es como si hubiese sido fácil, piensa Will, pero solo sonríe—. Claro, en este matrimonio no hay secretos —advierte.

Hannibal retorna a su expresión enamorada—. Algo me decía en mi interior que eras mío —y su tono posesivo no se esconde como otras veces gracias al efecto de la droga.

Will solo lo mira, notando como los párpados de Hannibal se están volviendo pesados, claro signo de que se volverá a dormir—. Digamos que me casaste y me _cazaste_ —afirma finalmente—, e ídem, claro está —no puede no usar un maldito mal chiste.

Está claro que a estas alturas comparten hasta el terrible sentido del humor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sé que es muy OoC e inverosímil pero JAJAJAJA es que me imagino la cara de palurdo de Hannibal.  
> Algo dulcesito después de mi historia de Hanahaki.


End file.
